An integrated circuit (IC) is an electronic circuit manufactured into the surface of a thin substrate of semiconductor material. ICs are used in virtually all electronic equipment today and have revolutionized the world of electronics. Computers, mobile phones, and other digital home appliances are now inextricable parts of the structure of modern societies, made possible by the low cost of producing ICs. After an IC has been produced, subsequent processing of the IC may include subjecting the IC to relatively high temperatures. For instance, in attaching an IC to a printed circuit board (PCB), the IC is heated to a temperature of approximately 260 degrees Celsius, in some examples.